THE WEREWOLF JIARIES-SEASON 1
by HYBRIDS RUN DIS THANG
Summary: SEASON 1 OF THE WEREWOLF JIARIES


SEASON 1- THE WEREWOLF JIARIES

Tyler Lockwood is a main character who is a werewolf and plays for the football team at Mystic Falls High School. Tyler is an eighteen year old who was born and raised in the supernatural town of Falls Church, Louisiana on the Ark-La-Tex borderline.

He is the son of Richard Lockwood and Carol Lockwood, and the nephew of Mason Lockwood who was a werewolf.

He was initially portrayed to be arrogant, selfish and a bully. But after triggering the family curse that turned him into a werewolf, he has learned to tone his behavior down. Tyler's best friend is Dick Carter, who plays on the high school football team with him. Before this revelation, he was referred to many times as a "dick," by both Matt Donovan and Jeremy Gilbert. He is shown to have an athletic build, and great strength as a human. He also has a short temper and becomes angry very easily. He didn't understand why he behaved the way he did, until Mason came to visit after Richard Lockwood's death. So the first half of the story starts off in Orlando, Florida with Mason, Tyler's uncle and his adventures on how went from a single working man to a werewolf.

He meets Katherine,

Jules and Brady and more wolves and goes through his tough times when he triggers the wolf gene (Lockwood Curse) when he killed his best friend Jimmy by accident.

When he hears of his brother (Tyler's father Richard) demise, he goes to Falls Church to pay respects and to find the moonstone in hopes to cure himself and others alike with the help Katherine, a vampire who is with him during the entire ordeal. Then the story switches to Tyler and his early days before the gene was triggered and Mason came back to town.

Tyler is a member of the Lockwood Family.

Early Life

Born in 1974, Tyler grew up as a spoiled, selfish, entitled child, due to his father having a high status in Falls Church, as they were descended from one of the town's founders, Jacob Lockwood. He often remarks that the Lockwoods were the real founders of the town instead of the Fells, and is also very prone to anger. Tyler is an 18-year-old direct descendant of the Lockwoods that were present at the founding of Falls Church. Tyler is the stereotypical "jock" type; he is very tall, broad, husky and muscular with jet black hair, pale skin and very dark eyes. He is described as handsome and attractive, although he is rather fleshy. Tyler has fleshy hands and significantly large teeth. Tyler is much taller than Stefan and at least twice as broad. Tyler's family, the Lockwoods, is one founding family of Falls Church; there appears to be some deep-seated resentment on the part of the Lockwoods over the history of the town's creation. Tyler seems to think that his family is more responsible for the founding than the Fall family, after which the town is named. Tyler was Vicki's ex-boyfriend. He didn't treat her well, and he seemed to feel bad about it, especially since he can never make it up to her now that she's dead. He had a rivalry with Jeremy Gilbert because of Vicki, but they have gotten over their differences and currently don't hate each other. He was friends with Matt Donovan, but it wasn't a close friendship and now Matt hates Tyler because of what happened between him and Matt's mom.

At the Founder's Day Kick-Off Party, Tyler met Matt's mother, Kelly Donovan, and they started talking and made out. When Matt saw this, he was furious and Matt and Tyler got into a fist-fight. His father was also very angry and told him that he'll never disgrace his family again. However, Tyler and Matt are shown to have became friends again.

Before Founder's Day, the existence of werewolves and him being one was unknown, although there were small hints to him being a werewolf. His werewolf eyes were first seen in this episode. He was driving with Matt, taking Caroline home. When the strange device that hurts vampires was activated he started to drive recklessly and crashed his dad's car.

His eyes turn yellow when he was getting checked and were only seen by the paramedic when Tyler was unconscious. Afterwards someone found Caroline unconscious from the injuries and she was taken to the hospital, where Dick, Matt, Jeremy and Tyler were waiting to find out the results of her surgery. Her mother Elizabeth Forbes came and asked him to call his mother, then informed him that his father was dead.

He threw a tantrum that frightened his mother that night, and revealed to her that he hated his father.

It took Mason a while to get him to calm down. Tyler was confused about why he behaved the way he did, and Mason told him it was the Lockwood curse. The death of his father was hard for Tyler to handle. He and his mother Carol Lockwood remained at their house to greet and accept the condolences of the townspeople. Tyler was the first to meet his uncle, Mason Lockwood. He was in his father's study drinking alcohol his father kept in his desk when Jeremy found him. Jeremy left when Mason arrived, but Mason didn't disapprove of Tyler's drinking and they share the alcohol. While greeting the guests, Tyler accidentally invited Katherine Pierce into his home, believing she was Elena. Tyler hand-wrestled with Mason and lost. He watched on as Stefan and several other lost as well with good humor. Damon, wanting to find out what the Lockwoods were, compelled a worker named Carter to pick a fight with Tyler which he did and Mason ran in to break it up. Tyler witness unusual jumping from his uncle, including the change of color in his eyes, and continued to question what was going on.

Tyler and Jeremy seem to find some common ground between them, even after it is revealed that Jeremy knows the Lockwood's secret.

Tyler violently confronts Jeremy about this, but later cools off and explains what he knows about his uncle and the legends about the moonstone. He believes his supernatural family secret is ridiculous. Tyler finally gives the moonstone to Mason and tells him that he never wants to unleash what's inside of him. But later he does unleash the beast. Untriggered Werewolf=

At the Masquerade Ball, Tyler parties with Matt and Sarah, when Matt starts attacking Tyler (Because of Katherine's compulsion). Caroline rushes in and breaks up the fight, but Matt struggles to get out of Caroline's clutches and says that he needs to finish it. Caroline punches him unconscious. Tyler is shocked about what just happened. From behind Sarah grabs a letter-opener from the desk and says "Matt failed. If Matt fails, I can't" and stabs Tyler in the shoulder, and Tyler pushes her away with great force and she hits her head on the edge of the desk and lands on the floor. Tyler runs to her and shakes her and yells that she needs to open her eyes and that "this can't be happening!". He runs to the other side of the room in panic. Caroline checks her pulse and by the look on her face, Sarah

is dead. Tyler start screaming and turn into a werewolf. Caroline wonders about what is happening but Tyler yells that she needs to get away. He then shows his face, and his eyes turns yellow. Tyler starts to suspect something is different about Caroline, being the first to notice that the injuries he sustained from Sarah already healed before he noticed it himself. The first time he confronts her, she takes him down easily and at first he thinks she's a werewolf too. However, on the second confrontation, Caroline reveals to him that she is a vampire. Tyler is shocked at first and asks her if there were more, but she denied, keeping Damon and Stefan's true identities secret. After learning each others secret, Caroling decided to stay with Tyler through his transformation. They viewed a video of Mason through his first transformation and Tyler freaks out, believing he could never go through this, but Caroline comforts him. Together, Tyler and Caroline prepare for Tyler's first full moon. Tyler chains himself up in the ruins of the old Lockwood Estate and forces Wolfsbane from a drink down his throat. He gags and sprawls forward, coughing. His transformation starts and he screams of in horrific pain ans his joints and bones made terrifying cracks and snaps, tearing as his chains. Finally, Caroline is forced to leave when Tyler becomes wolfish and stays outside worrying.

When it all stops, Caroline finds Tyler still chained but frightened and hugs him, holding Tyler as he cries from shock.

Tyler went to the Mystic Grill to meet Jules, an old friend of Mason's from Florida who reveals that she is a werewolf as well. She tells Tyler all about what she knows about Caroline and that there are other vampires in town. Tyler does not believe her, being protective of Caroline after all she had helped him with. Then Jules told Tyler that Mason was nearly killed by vampire`s

and Caroline was in on it. The next day Tyler confronts Caroline and asks her if it's true that Damon and Stefan are vampires and if they tried to kill Mason. Caroline tells him the truth, but she walked in on it as Bonnie was leaving in a rush to get out of the Salvator house for some reason which angers him and he pushes Caroline against her car, and says that he trusted her and she betrayed him by lying about vampires before he walks away.

Later he and Jules have conversation where Jules wants him to go with her Tyler says he can't. Then he finds Stefan in he`s house. Stefan talks to Tyler, trying to prevent a war between werewolves and vampires, but during the conversation Stefan receives a phone call from Jules, believing it to be Caroline since she used Caroline's phone to make the call, and offers Stefan a trade:Tyler for Caroline. Stefan and Damon then take Tyler to Jules, Tyler runs into the trailer where Caroline was being held hostage. Tyler hesitates before helping her out of the cage and Caroline is shocked, then they leave Jules puts a gun to Caroline's head and Tyler tries to help. Stefan and Damon fight off the werewolves before Tyler's friend Rain Jonas shows up, Jonas gives Tyler a message for the out of town wolves: "Get the hell out of this town!" Later Tyler visits Caroline and tells her he had 'no idea they would come for her' and he's sorry. Caroline tells him it wasn't his fault. He visits Stefan and says they have a truce. Then he goes to Jules and Brady and the other Werewolves and tells him he's sorry for the werewolves that have died. They ask why Mason came to Falls Church in the first place, Tyler says he was looking for the Moonstone and he found it. Brady ask if he knows where it is and Tyler tells him he doesn't. The next day the Tyler and werewolves search for the moonstone and the Petrova Doppelgänger. When shown a picture of Katherine, Tyler immediately recognizes it as Elena, forgetting she had a twin. Tyler goes to see Caroline, and she tells him to stay away from her. He steals her phone and texts Elena to find out where she is. Tyler and Brady then go to the Gilbert lake house. Brady fights Stefan and tells Tyler to guard him and kill him if he has to. Tyler says that he can't let Stefan break the curse, because he can't remain a werewolf but Stefan tells him they don't want to break the curse, as it means Elena has to die. Overcome with guilt, he lets Stefan go and tells Elena he is sorry, she forgives him and hugs him. He then leaves a card for his mother and goes to the Grill to talk to Matt. He tells Matt he fell for Caroline, because she was there for him and helped him, but also says he doesn't deserve her and that Matt does. He then goes to Caroline's house and talks to her before leaving Falls Church with Jules.

Tyler returns to Falls Church after receiving a message that his mother was injured and was in the hospital. He visits his mother at the hospital to find out she's okay. It is also leaned he arrived with Jules although she told him not to go. When leaving the hospital with Jules Tyler runs into Caroline and Jules leaves him so they can talk for a minute. Shortly after discussing where he's been and what's he been up to, Caroline and Tyler are both attacked by a witch and a warlock (that work for Klaus). The two later wake up in the tomb both chained to the wall across from one another. Caroline had been injected with Vervain to weaken her and after an attempt to break the chains she fails. Tyler claims that he already tried and failed as well since he was injected with Wolfsbane. Caroline asks why he just left after they talked, not saying where he was going and dodged her calls and ignored her and he says it was because she deserved better. He said that she would be better without him in her life and also said she was mad at him anyways. But she then tells him she felt betrayed and hurt but never hated him. Tyler is confused as to why they have been captured but Caroline tells him Klaus plans on killing them, and the then tells him about the whole situation about the curse not being real. She then tells him that he should have never returned. After that Katherine (with Damon) comes in and frees Caroline and Tyler after telling them she will help Tyler get to his family's cellar to chain himself up. Katherine will help also as a redemption to her 'nephew'.

Out side of the tomb everyone finds Matt unconscious on the floor after being knocked out by Damon being he threatened him. Damon, Katherine, Caroline, Matt and Tyler don't get very far until the effects of the moon begin to kick in. Tyler begins to feel his bones cracking and he feels his body getting ready to shift telling the group he can't hold it any more. Caroline tries comforting Tyler, but he then springs and tries to attack her, his eyes now glowing and fangs bared. Damon manages to tackle Tyler down before he can hurt Caroline, but Tyler then pins Damon down. But Damon then manages to kick Tyler off after Tyler almost bites him. Tyler then warns everyone to run and Damon gives Matt back his wooden bullets for his rifle and tells Caroline and Matt to go. Tyler is now fully shifting and Damon and Katerina go in one direction and Caroline and Matt go in the other. While Caroline and Matt are running they begin to hear the howls of the wolf and make it to the Lockwood cellar. Caroline and Matt quickly go downstairs into the cellar and Caroline begins closing and locking all the doors behind her as they go deeper into the cellar. They reach the last cell and Caroline attempts to lock the chains but Tyler in his wolf form then makes it and Caroline has no choice but to now hold the chains herself to keep the gate locked. Caroline tries talking to Tyler but he then leaps towards the door and everything goes black...

Tyler is almost close to breaking down the door that keeps Matt and Caroline safe. But Matt quickly attacks and shoots Tyler, wounding him. Caroline and Matt leave and head for safety. The next time we see Tyler is when he is back human and back home outside the door. Caroline covers him with her jacket.

When Tyler wakes up a few hours later, Caroline says good morning to him. As Tyler says he should have never came back, Caroline forces him to not leave and to thank her for looking after him. As Tyler comforts Caroline as she cries, he thanks her for taking care of him. Katherine walks in and says Mason asked about him and has spoken to Jules about the whole vampire/lycanthrope issue and says he has seen a change. He also said that he doesn't want Tyler nor his friends in the same boat he and the others were in. Damon and Mason call a truce and become drinking buddies. Tyler forgives his dad at his grave and is confronted by Klaus.


End file.
